


Her Metal

by freshcandy



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcandy/pseuds/freshcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa and machinery. Short poem-thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Metal

My rig has wheels. My rig has iron fingers and a steel elbow.  
Small engines up to my shoulder, and every scream under my boot.  
I like to go away, swing left, sit front, a black stripe of power down my neck.  
I am a deviation since the first day.

My rig helped me. I killed constantly and slept like buried smoke.  
My rig helped me eat and my food tasted better killed with metal. 

I hate my rig. I hate to see my grip on the wheel, machine and not.  
Not a thing, they say. What is other than a thing? Spare parts.

I have held onto my knee, feeling my kneecap, how it is like a skull.  
My skull is a joint, a machine that connects muscle with whatever else is in me.  
But my hand is not that, and I hate it. I like to drive.


End file.
